


he's not around (he's always looking at men)

by WondrousTidings



Series: exhibitionist!mikey and voyeur!gee [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Mikey Way, Voyeurism, sinning, whoops there i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey likes to get fucked. gee likes to watch. their bandmates like mikey's ass. what to do...what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not around (he's always looking at men)

**Author's Note:**

> see the end for kinks that could squick/trigger you!

“Dressing room, five minutes,” Gee murmurs into Mikey’s ear as he squeezes next to him in the crowded hallway. It’s meant for Mikey only, barely above a whisper, and he suddenly has a hard time breathing.  _ Five minutes,  _ he thinks. He mentally calculates how much time they have before the show, hoping against hope that it will be enough. Gerard is still standing next to him, and he reaches his hand up the bottom of Mikey’s shirt, rubbing his lower back soothingly. “Stop overthinking it. We’re going to be fine,” he says, in the same silky whisper as before. Mikey feels the tension leaving his shoulders, just at Gerard’s reassurances. 

 

_ I’m so gone for my brother,  _ he thinks,  _ and I don’t even care.  _ He nods sagely, looking Gerard in the eye as he lifts the corners of his mouth into a small smile. Gerard meets his gaze evenly, leering at Mikey with sexual dominance in his eyes. Mikey sometimes wonders how none of the other band members or crew notice, what with the way that Gerard is making obvious sex-eyes at his little brother. Somehow, though, he can’t bring himself to care.  _ It’s because you want them to join,  _ a tiny voice says in the back of his head, but he squashes that thought quickly. 

 

Gerard hasn’t talked about sharing Mikey since the first time they fucked, in a rest stop bathroom in Nowheresville, Illinois several months ago. They’d tried many different things since then, things that Mikey has  _ very much liked,  _ but Gerard still hadn’t indulged him in that area. Or would it even count as indulgence if Gee so obviously gets off on it as well? Mikey shakes his hair, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. He’s not going to think about this right now. He’s going to walk as fast as he can without looking suspicious to the dressing room, and then he’s going to get fucked by his brother. Or at least. That’s what Mikey hopes is about to happen. 

 

When he opens the door of the dressing room (on time to the  _ second _ , he is very proud to say), he finds himself facing Gerard slowly jerking himself off, hand twisting lightly over the head of his cock, long neck exposed as he works himself thoroughly. Mikey takes several big gasps of air, unconsciously alerting Gerard of his presence. Gee brings his head down, staring Mikey right in the eyes possessively, almost ferally. 

 

“Knees. No talking, other than your safeword. Which is…?” Gerard asks, not slowing or stopping the hand on his cock. He lets his gaze meet Mikey’s, eyes dark. 

 

Gerard always asks beforehand, whenever they scene. Mikey knows that at any point he can safeword out of anything, and so can Gerard, but his older brother likes having the security of asking, just in case. At first, it was annoying. It broke up the rhythm and made Mikey impatient. But now? Mikey couldn’t be happier knowing his brother cares enough about him to ask.

 

“Jersey,” Mikey says quietly, staring back with the same amount of intensity. Gerard nods, his eyes entirely that of Gee, his brother who helps him pick out his food in the morning and laughs at the way he pushes up his glasses. Then the mood shifts, and he’s back to  _ Gee _ , his brother who fucked him over the kitchen counter and plugged his come in Mikey’s ass, forcing him to walk around all day with the plug in, feeling his big brother’s come sloshing around inside him

 

Mikey doesn’t really know which one he likes better. 

 

“I said knees, slut. God, you’re only good for sex.” Mikey’s knees hit the ground with a  _ crack,  _ and he would normally wince at the pain, but he can’t focus on anything except for  _ GerardGerardGerard.  _ Gerard stalks towards Mikey, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. “You can’t listen for shit, whore. Maybe I should just pass you on to someone else, yeah? You’re almost more trouble than you’re worth,” he hisses. Mikey whines low in his throat, easily slipping into mindset of  _ slut, whore, fucktoy.  _ He wants to speak, tell Gerard that he’s a good boy, that he’s worth it, but his tongue won’t move. 

 

_ Gerard told me not to speak,  _ Mikey thinks simply, and that quenches any urge to correct Gee. Obedience has always come naturally to Mikey, especially with Gerard. He can’t help but listen to whatever Gee tells him to do. He tries to look at Gerard out of the corner of his eye, head still pulled back painfully. Gerard doesn’t let go of his hair, however, instead pulling Mikey’s head swiftly towards his crotch.

“Normally, I’d punish you for being so terribly behaved, but soundcheck is too soon. You get to come  _ if _ you have time after I finish,” he says, and Mikey is already taking Gerard’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head dutifully as he listens to the rambled stream of insults and curses coming from above him. 

 

“ _ God,  _ slut, how many men have you done this for? How many times have you kneeled for someone, let them use your mouth however they pleased? You love it, too. Bet you could come just from this, just from having a cock shoved down your throat,” Gerard stutters. If there is one thing Mikey learned about his brother after he started having sex with him, it’s that Gerard  _ loves  _ to talk.

 

“I love your whore mouth. Love the way it wraps so nicely around my cock. You were born for this, you know. Born to suck cock like a slut,” Gerard rambles, his words slurring more and more as Mikey brings him closer to the edge. He sucks fervently, determined to bring his brother off so he can shove a hand down his pants and finally,  _ finally,  _ come. The heady weight of his brother on his tongue is enough to bring him so fucking close to the edge. He just needs a push- a hand on his cock, a finger in his ass- and he’d be gone. Gerard has just started to make those breathy, about-to-come noises when the door bangs open with a sickening  _ crack. _

 

“Hey guys, just letting you know we have-” Ray starts before trailing off at the sight of the brothers. “Oh,” he says simply. He stands for a second before turning and slowly walking out of the room. There’s a moment of silence in the dressing room, a moment of panic and heart stopping  _ fear,  _ before Gerard puts his hand lightly on Mikey’s head, stroking his hair. 

 

“We’re fine, Mikes. Hear me? We’re fine. I’m gonna fix this. Don’t move, okay? Wait for me,” he mumbles, words sliding together like they do when he gets nervous. Gerard’s cock vanishes from Mikey’s line of sight, disappearing back into his tight as fuck pants. 

 

“Hey dude, wait,” Gee calls louder, running out to follow Ray. Mikey hasn't been told he can move yet, so he stays still, mind racing.  _ What the fuck are we going to do?  _ He thinks, anxiety building in his stomach. He can hear Gerard talking to Ray in the hallway, voices quiet and calm. Ray is a reasonable guy. He probably won't tell anyone. Besides, Gerard said that he would take care of it. Gerard always keeps his word, and he always takes care of Mikey.

 

_ But what if he can’t?  _ The pesky, anxiety part of his brain tells him.  _ What if this breaks up the band? _ It’s an awful idea, something Mikey doesn’t even want to think about, much less have it become a reality.  _ I can’t be the reason the band breaks up,  _ he thinks. He’s ready to start sobbing, begging for Ray’s forgiveness, when he realizes that the voices in the hallway have stopped. 

 

“Mikey, come on. Soundcheck’s starting soon,” Gerard calls gently. Mikey rises on unsteady legs, unsure of what is going to meet him in the hallway. As he steps outside, he shifts his gaze between the two. Ray has a small smile on his face, eyes roving over Mikey’s body in a way that makes him shudder and. _..What?  _ He thinks. Because that is not a normal reaction to walking in on your two bandmates screwing. No, sorry. That’s not the a normal reaction to walking in on your two bandmates  _ who are also brothers  _ screwing.

 

Gerard slings an arm around his shoulder, leaning in close to whisper, “No worrying.” Mikey nods, pushing his head into Gee’s arm, grateful for the balance it provides.  _ No worrying, no worrying, no worrying, noworryingnoworrying,  _ he thinks, the words repeating themselves in Gee’s soft tone over and over again. He let’s the wash over him, comforting him as his heartbeat settles and his body relaxes. They stand like that for a moment longer before Ray claps his hands.

 

“Time for soundcheck!” He says. Gerard and Mikey nod in sync. In a flash, he’s on stage with his bass in his hands and  _ woah,  _ when did that happen? He looks over at Gerard for security, and sees that his brother isn’t on stage yet. His heart starts to beat faster, picking up speed as he notices that Ray is gone, too. Mikey whirls around confusedly and notices he is the  _ only fucking person on stage _ . His mind is racing, his thoughts going too fast, making no sense, just a blur of  _ nonononononono _ . He spots a tech staring boredly at a guitar, tuning it with a steady hand.  _ Distraction,  _ he thinks, trying to keep his pace steady, walking too quickly towards the man. 

 

“Where’s the band?” he asks quietly, feeling slightly bad about disrupting the tech while he’s tuning the guitar. The man sighs heavily, pausing his tuning to stare, annoyed, at Mikey.

 

“They’re off stage. Why do you need to know?” he grumbles, as if Mikey asking the whereabouts of his bandmates was the worst possible thing he could do. Mikey frowns, aggravated. This dude has no right to act like that. He’s about to say something when it hits him.

 

The whole band is gone. At the same time. Possibly together.  _ What if tonight’s it?  _ A small voice says in the back of his mind. He tries his very hardest, truly, to crush it, but it keeps getting louder, more insistent. His forehead falls into his palms and he groans softly, because if tonight’s the night? He’s not ready. The man laughs, and Mikey is seriously about to report this dude, when he’s distracted by everyone returning to the stage. Mikey looks over at them, raising his eyebrows nervously, trying to convey  _ what the absolute fuck is going on?  _ in a facial expression. Gerard waves his hand in the air dramatically, as if Mikey should be able to tell what’s going on just from that.

 

Everyone is looking at him differently. There’s heat in their eyes, want and lust. Mikey gulps involuntary.  _ Tonight is the night,  _ his brain says, because his mind is actually trying to kill him. 

 

“Alright, let’s start with  _ Vampires, _ ” a tech says somewhere and then they're launching into it, all melodramatic thoughts forgotten. It’s good (it’s always good) but Mikey feels off. Gerard is weirdly stationary, screaming into the mic from his position at centre stage. Bob plugs away, like usual. Frank’s a shit, climbing on top of amps and people. The look of concentration on Ray’s face, though, is abnormal. He’s always been the most serious during shows, but he tries to get around a bit too. But the way he’s playing, it’s almost mechanical. It’s not like him at all and Mikey’s more anxious than he’s been all night.

 

They finish soundcheck, and Mikey knows the whole band thinks something is wrong. Ray runs his fingers through Gee’s hair, resting his face in his shoulder. He turns slightly so his lips are brushing Gerard’s ear, murmuring something quiet that Mikey can’t quite catch. Gerard nods though, the corners of his lips tugging upwards into a smile, and Mikey should  _ not  _ be turned on by what he could be saying. As he’s thinking it, he feels Gerard and Ray turn to look at him. Oxygen suddenly seems scarce as Mikey takes big gulps of air, tasting the sweat and cheap beer of the venue. Gerard wiggles his fingers, a flirtatious mockery, and Ray’s laughing, nuzzling (yes, honest to God  _ nuzzling _ ) further into Gerard’s neck.  _ They’re teasing me,  _ he thinks before he turns around, stalking off stage quickly before he can embarrass himself by, oh, I don’t know, begging his brother and best friend to fuck him on stage in front of all the techs. 

 

Although.

 

His cock, which has been half-hard since Ray walked in on them, is making a valiant effort to harden inside his skin tight jeans. He adjusts himself behind his bass, letting the instrument fall over his crotch to hide the obscene bulge in his pants. Cursing his exhibitionist streak, he hopes to God that his stupid boner will be gone by show time. Partially. The bass would cover most of it, resting low enough on his hips to cover the tent in his pants. The downside to this, however, is that Mikey can just  _ barely  _ shift his hips and grind his cock against the back of his bass, the friction providing some sweet relief. He moans softly. Another moan sounds from behind him, and Mikey whirls around to find Bob palming himself through his jeans. He smirks at Mikey, picking up his drumsticks and twirling them between his fingers as he walks calmly toward the stage.

 

Mikey can’t breathe.

 

Then Gee’s stalking on stage, and the rest of them are following, and they’re playing a show. A regular fucking show, except Gerard’s looking at him like he’s meat, and Frank keeps coming to his side of the stage, playing so close to Mikey’s back he can feel his tattooed fingers flying across the frets. Mikey has started rhythmically thrusting into his bass, feeling the low notes vibrate through his cock. He can’t stop the tiny moans of pleasure that force their way out of his mouth, over and over as Frank moves away from his back to assault Gee.

 

_ Gee.  _

 

He looks absolutely radiant, howling into the microphone, black hair falling in clumps over his eyes, screwed tight in passion.  _ The same look as when he’s fucking me,  _ Mikey thinks involuntarily. Gee turns around to face Frank, clutching the back of his neck, screaming into Frank’s face. Frank pushes back, practically panting into Gerard’s mouth, standing on his tiptoes to reach the taller man. The whimpers have increased in volume, and Mikey’s worried someone from the crowd will hear. But when he finally snaps his attention to the screaming masses in front of him, he knows they wouldn’t care. He doesn’t either. Hell, if he’s admitting things tonight, he might as well say it: he gets off on it. 

 

Mikey wants this entire crowd to see how owned he is by his brother. Wants them to see Gee’s thick cock pumping in and out of him, wants them to hear his whines and Gee’s about-to-come noises. He wants to be collared and put in his place, be seen by everyone as nothing more than a bitch in heat, in need of a good fucking. 

 

The thought of it is too fucking much, and he can’t help himself as he pushes into his bass and  _ comes.  _

 

Mikey could pass it off to the crowd as just another part of the adrenaline rush. But not to his band. He doesn’t even have to turn around to feel their eyes burning into his back, hot with lust and want. His fingers feel heavy on his bass, barely making the notes on time. Despite the distraction, they are fucking  _ on.  _ It’s a million times better than soundcheck, the band feeding off of the crowd, the crowd feeding off of them, back and forth like a cannibalistic monster. 

 

Gerard hisses out the last note, voice barely audible as he moans lowly into the mic. 

 

“I have...a confession to make, kids,” he groans. The audience fucking loves it, screaming back at him as he struts around the stage. He stops at Mikey, hooking his chin over his shoulder to look down at his cock. “Someone’s been a naughty boy,” he whispers, words meant just for Mikey, not for the roaring crowd. Returning to his persona, Gee continues to speak into the mic. “I’ve been feeling very  _ dirty  _ lately,” he moans, as the hand not holding the mic explores his body. Mikey feels Gerard’s presence leave, his brother choosing to roam the rest of the stage, and he lets out a sigh of relief. “I’ve felt the need to…” Gerard trails off as his hand finally reaches his bulging cock, straining to be released from his jeans. He palms himself lightly for a moment before slipping a finger under his waistband. 

 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he moans. The crowd is screaming, pressing against each other in a frenzied need to get closer. Gerard teases himself for a moment longer, then plunges his whole hand into his pants. Mikey watches with awe in his eyes.  _ This can’t be my life,  _ he thinks as he watches his brother masturbate on stage in front of hundreds of people. A guttural moan comes from behind him, and he whirls around to find Ray, staring wide-eyed and  _ hot  _ at Gerard. Mikey’s mouth goes dry as he sees each of his band members reacting the same way. Frank’s actually still for once, eyes glued to the writhing man in front of him. Bob is leering at Gee, thick fingers twirling a drumstick lazily. 

 

Gerard pulls his hand out of his jeans with a gasp, running it through his sweaty hair. Without warning, he launches into  _ To the End _ . The rest of the band struggles to catch up, still shocked and turned on by what had just happened. Mikey’s been especially affected by his brother’s pornographic display. His fingers fumble on the heavy frets, missing notes here and there. But it doesn’t matter, because no one is paying attention to his fingers. Everyone is looking at Gerard as he writhes and moans and gasps, the centre of attention. He screams out the last note, letting it fall away into a breathy moan. Taking deep, heaving breaths, Gerard throws his mic into the crowd. Mikey watches as it arcs through the air, landing somewhere in the back. He barely notices when Gerard grabs his arm and storms off stage, dragging him behind. 

 

Mikey hands his bass off to a tech and follows Gerard, stumbling every few steps. Gee’s grip on his arm  _ hurts,  _ and it’s distracting enough that Mikey doesn’t realize the rest of the band is following until he feels Frank against his back, walking close behind him. They’re near enough that Mikey can feel Frank’s hard-on through his jeans. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Gerard opens the door to the dressing room and forcibly throws Mikey to the ground. Pain shoots through his shoulder. He rolls over to face the others, groaning at the pressure it puts on his upper back. Gerard straddles him, crotch dangerously close to his face, and leans in to whisper to him. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that?” Mikey whimpers, shutting his eyes and turning his head. He can feel the others staring at them, judgement in their eyes, but he doesn’t care. He wants them to see this part of him. Gerard  _ tsks _ , pulling Mikey’s hair until his eyes start to water. 

 

“ _ God,  _ I’m sorry! I’m sorry,  _ fuck,  _ it was an…an accid-d-dent,” he stutters out, too focused on the proximity of Gerard’s clothed cock to his face to talk right. Gerard rolls his hips forward, pushing the rough fabric of his jeans into Mikey’s face. 

 

“Don’t move, whore. I’m gonna get something, and then these boys,” he gestures back to Ray, Frank, and Bob, still huddled around the doorway, “are gonna have their way with you.”

 

Mikey stops breathing. 

 

He barely notices when the weight is removed from his chest. He barely feels the light sensation of Ray’s hand in his hair, Frank’s leg between his own, Bob’s touches to his chest. His mind is a blank slate, completely empty. As he drifts further and further away from this world, the view of the dressing room grows fuzzier and fuzzier. He almost feels content to stay like this, soft and spent in his jeans, enjoying the touches of his bandmates, when he hears it. 

 

It’s the light jingling of a bell that gives it away. Mikey groans, shoving his face into Ray’s large hand, his mind a complete mess of hot need. His lazy drifting is over, he realizes, as he feels the touches of the hands become more insistent, more needy. He doesn’t know if he’s hard again yet- everything is  _ so much,  _ he can’t focus on himself. 

 

Gerard kneels next to him, fastening the collar around his neck, adjusting the small tag inscribed with  _ Property of Gerard Way. Please call 201-445-9837 if found.  _ The bell jangles lightly against the metal of the tag, and Mikey moans again. It’s become a Pavlovian response- he hears the collar, and suddenly he’s on his knees, hot and wanting. Gerard thinks it’s funny to take the collar out at inopportune moments, just to fuck with him. Mikey always acts annoyed, but secretly, he fucking loves it. Loves knowing that Gee can take out that collar anywhere and Mikey will turn into his bitch, his slut. It’s degrading and empowering and  _ wonderful.  _

 

The collar is something that Mikey asked for a few weeks after they started fucking. It makes him feel safe, loved,  _ owned.  _ It reminds him that he belongs entirely to Gerard, and that Gerard also belongs to him, in most ways. 

 

Even if he’s getting fucked by their friends tonight. 

 

Gerard pets Mikey’s hair lightly. He stands up, moving back to sit lazily on the couch, palming himself unashamedly through his jeans. 

 

“Who’s going first?” He says, and Mikey knows that he doesn’t have an opinion in this. He lowers his head further into Ray’s hand, nuzzling lightly at his fingers. Bob raises his hand like a fucking middle schooler, and Gerard nods affirmatively. He waves the other two out of the room, so Ray and Frank detach themselves from Mikey, stepping lightly around his tense body, closing the door on their way out. 

 

Bob doesn’t take off his clothes, just stares at Mikey for a moment.

 

“Don’t talk, don’t move, don’t make a sound,” he says firmly. He finally opens his jeans, pulling his cock out of his boxers. Mikey feels weird still being fully clothed. Bob soon remedies that, pulling his tight jeans and boxers down in one smooth motion. He doesn’t take off his shirt or even pull his pants all the way down. Bob flips him over, pulling his ass off the ground into the air. The position is degrading- ass-up, face-down. Not just that, but the fact that all their clothes are still on, just pushed out of the way, like this is just a quick, meaningless fuck, meant to get Bob off, and maybe Mikey if they have time.

 

Mikey feels like something to be  _ used,  _ and he has to work very hard not to moan at the thought. 

 

Someone sets a bottle of lube and condoms next to them (probably Gerard, and  _ fuck,  _ Mikey almost forgot he was watching). He can’t see what’s happening, can only feel when Bob shoves two cold fingers into his hole, and Mikey jerks at the sensation. Bob slaps his ass. “I said no moving, bitch,” he says coldly. He continues to move his fingers inside of Mikey, the burn just on the edge of too much. He adds a third before Mikey is anywhere near ready, and then a fourth. Mikey feels someone petting his hair, and Gerard leans down to whisper in his ear,

 

“Safeword?” Mikey takes a gulp of air. Of course Gerard wants to make sure that everything is ok. 

 

“Jersey,” he gasps, “but I’m good.” Gerard nods, then moves back to his couch, palming himself roughly. He’s enjoying this just as much as Mikey is, gets off on watching just as much as Mikey gets off on being watched. 

 

Maybe that’s why they’re so good together. 

 

Bob continues to move his four fingers inside of Mikey, burning so fucking good. Mikey can feel the pad of his thumb rubbing over his full hole, and Mikey wants to scream, wants to push back, wants to say  _ yes yes yes yes, I can take it.  _ But he can’t. Instead, he lies still, letting Bob use him however he wants. 

 

Bob pushes his thumb in beside all his other fingers, and Mikey can’t help the gasp he lets out, because he has Bob’s entire hand in his ass. Something he never thought he’d actually do, but look at him now. Getting fisted by his drummer while his brother watches. 

 

Bob spanks him once, twice, three times, twisting his fist in Mikey’s ass with every strike. Mikey can barely stop himself from moving back, leaning into the pain and the fist. But then the pressure is removed, and he lets out a whine at the gaping emptiness in his hole. Bob slaps him again, this time on the upper thigh, where it  _ hurts.  _

 

The empty feeling is gone soon, though, when Bob starts to push his cock into Mikey. It’s blunt and an entirely different sensation than his hand. Mikey pushes his head into his arms, hoping that Bob won’t punish him for moving. Except.

 

He kind of does. 

 

Bob does slap him for it, raining hits on his ass and upper thighs. When he’s finally fully seated inside of Mikey, he waits barely a second for Mikey to get accustomed to it before pulling entirely out of Mikey and slamming back in. Bob sets the pace, fast and painful, but in all the right ways. The small bell on his collar is jingling like crazy, filling the air with its melodic sound. He can feel Bob’s fingers gripping his hips, leaving bruises that Mikey knows will stay for days after this, a constant reminder that this isn’t a dream.

 

It hurts too much to be a dream.

 

Bob starts grunting, his hips stuttering slightly as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Mikey has been hard and leaking for ages, cock slapping pitifully on his stomach with every thrust from Bob. No one makes a move to help him, and he doesn’t want them to. 

 

Bob slams his hips into Mikey’s once more, and comes with a grunt. He extricates himself from Mikey carefully, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the vague direction of the trash can. Mikey sags into the floor, letting out a small whimper. He wishes that Gee would let them come inside of him. He wants to feel their come dripping out of him, down his balls and thighs. Wants to walk out of here fully clothed, no one but his bandmates knowing how dirty and used his hole is. 

 

But Gerard said no, so that’s how it’s going to be. 

 

Bob stands up, walking towards Gerard sitting on the couch. Mikey looks over, seeing that Gerard hasn't taken his cock out of his jeans yet, still just pushing lightly on his clothed dick. Bob says something quietly to Gerard. Gee nods, saying something back. It’s too soft for Mikey to hear, even though he desperately wants to. Gerard nods once more, getting up to follow Bob out of the room. He whispers with the guys behind the door, and Mikey shifts slightly, wondering who’s next. 

 

Frank follows Gerard back into the room, the smaller man hyperactive and excited. Gerard leans back on the couch again, and Frank walks, pace barely controlled, to where Mikey is lying on the ground. He had forgotten how he’s spread out, on display with his ass in the air, hole wide and gaping. Frank touches it reverently, gracing his fingers just around the rim. Mikey groans from the overstimulation, wanting more and less all at the same time. Frank pulls his lithe body up to rest against his own, hand reaching around to stroke softly at Mikey’s cock. 

 

The rough fabric of Frank’s jeans rubs against Mikey’s oversensitive ass, hurting in the best way possible. Frank pushes Mikey onto the floor, pulling his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down and throwing them in a pile near the door. Mikey can hear Frank fumbling with his own button for a moment before the rustling of fabric indicates he’s devoid of pants as well.

 

Mikey is expecting Frank to push in, fast and hard, no stretching (Bob’s fist had opened him enough, even this long after). Instead, Frank pulls Mikey back into his lap, turning him around so they’re facing each other. Frank reaches up to pet Mikey’s hair, trailing his hand down to touch at his collar, fingering the tag and bell. Mikey takes the moment to situate himself, feeling the hard press of Frank’s cock in his crack . 

 

“Want you to ride me,” Frank murmurs, hand still stroking at his collar. Mikey gasps, nodding vigorously as he lifts his hips, readying to lower himself onto Frank’s cock. Frank laughs, holding his waist still. “Wait a sec, man.” Frank slides backwards on the floor until his back hits the couch. He grabs a condom from Gee’s outstretched hand, rolling it on smoothly. Mikey looks up and sees they’re right between Gerard’s legs. He groans, lowering his head into Frank’s shoulder. “Okay, baby,” he says, prodding Mikey to push up onto his knees. Mikey does, straddling Frank’s lap. Frank grabs his cock, positioning it right at Mikey’s hole, and then he’s pressing in and Mikey wants to  _ cry.  _ Mikey seats himself entirely on Frank’s cock, pressing flush to Frank’s body. He raises his head and meets Gerard’s eyes. They’re entirely black, the pupils blown wide and lustful. Mikey keeps his gaze as he lifts himself up and  _ slams  _ back down onto Frank’s cock.

 

Gerard whimpers, and for a second, Mikey can see how turned on he is by this. Then his control is back, just as quick, and he leers down at Mikey. 

 

Frank is whining beneath him, twisting around and shoving his hips harder into Mikey. Their combined thrusting is off balance and shouldn’t be so hot, but it really fucking is. He appears to be holding something back, though, biting his lip and averting his eyes from Mikey’s gaze. 

 

“What do you want?” Mikey asks quietly. He shifts his hips until Frank’s thrusting right into his prostate on every other stroke. Mikey groans, letting his forehead rest on Frank’s. 

 

“Want-” Franks starts, but he cuts himself off, staring at a spot behind Mikey’s head. In one last desperate attempt to wrench it out of him, Mikey grinds his hips down onto Frank’s, filling himself entirely with Frank’s cock. They gasp simultaneously, breathing into each other’s mouths. “Want you to talk to me.” Frank shifts, and Mikey knows there’s something he’s not saying. Grinding his hips down again, Mikey watches Frank’s face carefully. “Want you t-to call me daddy,” he stutters out, and  _ oh yes,  _ Mikey can do that. 

 

“God, daddy, need you so bad,” he pants, resuming their earlier rhythm. Frank looks surprised, as if he can’t actually believe Mikey’s going along with this. Mikey wants to laugh. If only Frank knew the other incredibly dirty shit he’s into. 

 

_ On the other hand,  _ he thinks, shuddering with pleasure as he imagines all the possible scenarios.  _ Maybe that would be...good.  _

 

He can hear Gerard’s moans from above him, and that just spurs him on further. “Need you to fill me up with your big fat cock.” Frank moans, pistoning up into Mikey faster than he previously thought possible. A hand lands in his hair, holding him still. 

 

“Let daddy fuck you, baby boy,” Gerard commands from above him, and Mikey’s mind goes entirely  _ blank.  _ Frank picks up the pace, fucking into Mikey’s pliant, still body. “Keep talking,” Gerard hisses. Mikey nods, feeling Gee’s pull on his hair. 

 

“So good, daddy, feels so full. Love stuffing your big cock in my tiny hole. Please, please, daddy, your baby boy needs you. Need you to f-fuck me, daddy,  _ god _ .” Mikey’s voice breaks halfway through. Frank starts panting heavily into Mikey’s shoulder, and he knows Frank’s close. He tries to keep up the stream of dirty talk, but the cock in his ass is making it kind of hard. 

 

“Feels so nice, d-daddy. Always feels nice when you fuck me so good. Fuck my tight, virgin hole.” Frank comes with a shout, pressing his face into Mikey’s neck. They lay entwined together for a moment, before Gerard kicks Frank in the side, urging him to move. Frank kisses Mikey’s jaw gently, smiling sweetly at him. He pulls out slowly, and Mikey hisses at the emptiness in his hole. As Frank gets up to leave, Mikey repositions himself in Frank’s spot, letting his head fall back against the sofa. Frank staggers slightly when he stands, and Gee laughs when Frank punches him in the arm. Mikey would too, if he had any energy left. 

 

They’re gone, and Ray’s walking into the room slowly, almost embarrassedly, as if he wasn’t the one who started this whole thing when he barged in on Gee and Mikey. He kneels next to Mikey, picking up his hand and stroking his fingers. Mikey sighs at the sensation, glad for the brief moments of rest between getting  _ gangbanged.  _ Honestly, what is his life? 

 

Steps echo lowly in the hall, and Mikey looks over to see Gerard entering the room. He smiles at his brother, and thanks every God he can think of for giving him the perfect life. Gerard resettles himself behind him, framing Mikey’s thin shoulders with his legs. Ray reaches Mikey’s collar, and tugs gently. Mikey tilts his head back in pleasure, the light pressure of the collar enough to remind him of his aching cock. 

 

_ I haven’t come since the stage,  _ he thinks, which makes no fucking sense. Linear time doesn’t really make sense anymore, in general. But Ray’s big hands are turning him around gently, pushing his head into Gerard’s crotch. He nuzzles his head into his brother’s cock, pleased with the noises Gerard makes because of him. Ray’s fingers are in his ass, suddenly, and Mikey can’t even bring himself to feel them. It’s simply the new norm, the feeling of being full and stuffed with cock. He loves it, loves the feeling of his hole being used and tormented.

 

But he wants more. 

 

He turns his head up to meet Gerard’s eyes. Panting, he asks, “Gee, please. Can he do it bare?” Gerard smirks, toying with Mikey’s lips. Ray grunts his agreement from behind Mikey, crooking his fingers to rub cruelly against Mikey’s prostate. Mikey surges forward, pressing his face into Gerard’s crotch. That seems to do it, as he nods vigorously and moans. 

 

Ray preps him for a few more seconds, sliding his fingers in and out carefully. He removes them, and Mikey whines at the lack of pressure. The the blunt head of something _big_ is pressing into him, and Mikey wants to scream. He’s seen Ray naked before- it’s one of the perks of living on tour. You see everyone’s junk. Mikey knows that Ray’s big, but he’s never really known until he feels his cock entering him. 

 

Mikey turns his face into Gerard’s leg to mask the absolute look of bliss on his face. Ray finally pushes all the way in, and it should be a familiar feeling by now, but every single time all he can do is gasp and moan, like it’s his first time getting fucked all over again. Ray leans over his back, panting into his shoulder blades. It’s hot and wet, making Mikey shiver as Ray starts to speed up. He pushes back into it, wanting more. Ray holds him still, controlling the pace and pushing Mikey’s face further into Gerard’s cock. 

 

“Please, let me suck you,” he pants, mouthing at the fabric of Gee’s jeans. Gerard groans, flipping the button on his jeans rapidly. Mikey scrambles to help push his jeans down, and finally,  _ finally,  _ Gerard’s cock is in his line of sight. Groaning, Mikey surges forwards with Ray’s thrusts to take Gerard into his mouth. It’s so much, the feeling of being stuffed from two ends, pushed back and forth between two cocks in a fast-paced, wonderful rhythm. 

 

His cock hasn’t been touched at all throughout this entire thing, but it hasn’t softened a bit. He tries to ignore the growing pressure in his lower abdomen, but he can’t hold back, and all of a sudden he’s coming in long, pulsing streams. Ray’s hips stutter as Mikey clenches his hole around his cock, and then he’s coming in Mikey and Mikey can feel it inside him, feel it moving around in his hole. He tries to keep his ass in the air, wants to keep all of Ray’s come inside. He looks up at Gerard, who’s eyeing his ass held high in the air. Mikey shifts his hips, barely perceptible, and hollows his cheeks around Gee’s cock until he feels him shuddering, coming down his throat.

 

Mikey is stuffed with come. It’s trickling down his throat and swashing around in his ass. Gentle hands are petting him, lowering him to the ground carefully. He whines, wants to tell them he can’t, needs to keep their come inside him, but it’s too late. Somehow this is even better, though, the feeling of come dribbling out of his hole, down his balls and the inside of his thighs. Gerard’s there, cradling his face, stroking his thumbs over Mikey’s cheekbones. 

 

“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispers. Mikey nods, pushing into Gerard’s grip. He feels Ray leaving, his hands ghosting over his hips as he exits. The hands on his face are warm and dry, petting over his face and collar. The hands are tugging on his collar, pulling him up to rest in Gerard’s lap. 

 

“I love you,” Gerard says. Mikey nods. He doesn’t need Gerard to tell him anymore. He always knows. From the way he looked at Mikey when they were playing, to the hands stroking his collar now, Mikey has always known his brother  _ loves  _ him. 

 

“I love you more,” he whispers back, because even though Gerard knows too, it’s nice to say the words out loud. Gerard hums happily. His hands start to wander to the back of the collar. 

 

“Do you wanna take it off?” He asks. Mikey shakes his head, pleased with the way the bell rings. Gerard smiles at him, petting his hair. Mikey melts further into Gerard’s touch until he feels Gee pulling them up, trying to put Mikey’s pants back on. Mikey whines in protest, shoving the offending article away. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby, but we gotta go back to the hotel. Can’t sleep here,” he says, stroking Mikey’s hair.  _ Damn,  _ Mikey thinks.  _ I forgot where we were.  _ And now it all seems so much more ridiculous, that his band fucked him in the dressing room of the venue they just got done playing at. But Mikey allows himself to be manhandled, tired legs shoving half-heartedly into jeans until he’s dressed (sort of) and ready to go (not really). 

 

Gerard takes one look at him, and laughs. He sweeps Mikey up, bridal style, and carries him out of the dressing room, sweetly reminiscent of their first time together. The heat radiating from Gerard is enough to make Mikey tired, and he doesn’t realize he fell asleep until he’s woken up by Gerard jostling him up to their hotel room. Mikey shakes his head, looking at Gerard, betrayed. Gee laughs, gripping the back of Mikey’s neck as he carries him down the hall. The door opens and Mikey’s falling into a magically soft bed, and Gerard’s curling up behind him, and everything is soft and  _ wonderful _ . 

 

Mikey drifts off to sleep, mind blank except for the comforting presence of his brother behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> first: bob. kinks: fisting, rough (rly rough) sex, tells mikey not to move/talk during sex, degradation, punishment/spanking  
> second: frank. kinks: daddy kink (oops), riding, dirty talk  
> third: ray and gee. kinks: incest (does that evn count), double penetration (gee in his mouth, ray in his ass, not two dicks in his ass)(does that even count as double penetration idk)


End file.
